Tissue dispensers provide access to tissues in a convenient format for use by consumers. Most tissue dispensers are constructed of lightweight disposable paper stock, but some comprise lightweight plastic or other materials. As tissues from a disposable container are consumed, the overall weight of the dispensing container is correspondingly reduced.
In some instances, the force generated by pulling a tissue from a container (especially a container only partially filled) is greater than the frictional forces holding the container on the surface where it rests. When this occurs, the container may undesirably slide across the surface, or may fall upon the floor. In some cases, this situation requires that a user pull a tissue from a container in a xe2x80x9ctwo handedxe2x80x9d operation in which one hand holds the container while the other hand pulls the tissue. Many users find this two-handed operation undesirable.
Tissues are used in automobiles and boats as well. Tissue containers placed upon flat surfaces in such vehicles often move about or slide away from their location upon such flat surfaces, and fall upon the floor. This occurs when the containers are subjected to forces caused by movement of the automobile. Thus, containers that move in this way pose a danger to drivers and passengers when the containers shift their position suddenly, or when the containers move within the vehicle at a relatively high velocity. Tissue containers used in such vehicles are routinely subjected to forces that cause them to fall or slide from where they would be the most beneficial into areas which are inaccessible. It would be desirable to provide a system or container which is capable of being removably affixed to a surface in the home, office, or automobile. A method and apparatus that is capable of reliably dispensing tissues without unnecessary movement of the container is advantageous. A container which has an increased level of friction against surfaces upon which it rests would be useful.
The invention can assume several different alternative embodiments. Some of those alternative embodiments are described below.
A tissue dispenser is provided comprising a container, the container having a plurality of walls defining a container cavity. In general, the cavity includes tissues that are removably positioned within the container cavity. The container also includes an upper surface. An opening on the upper surface provides for access to the container cavity, the container having a lower surface adapted for supporting the container in an upright position, wherein the lower surface further comprises an interior side and an exterior side, the exterior side having a friction enhancement device.
In one aspect of the invention, the container provides a friction enhancement device which is a non-skid surface. A container also is provided which comprises a non-skid surface including a polymer. The container may include a block copolymer.
In another embodiment of this invention, the friction enhancement device comprises an adhesive capable of removably affixing the lower surface of the container to an object when the container is resting in an upright position. The container also may be provided in which the adhesive is exposed by removal of a surface layer from the lower surface of the container. In general, the container may be provided in which the surface layer is a film barrier. The container also may include a friction enhancement device that comprises both a non-skid surface and an adhesive.
The container may employ an adhesive that is a low tack adhesive which is capable of removably securing the container to an object substantially without leaving a residue of adhesive on the surface of the object. The container also may employ adhesive in at least two locations on the exterior side of the lower surface.
The container also may provide adhesive to less than one-half of the exterior side of the lower surface. In one embodiment of the invention, the tissue dispenser comprises a container, the container having a plurality of walls defining a container cavity. In this particular embodiment, the container has a lower surface with an interior side and an exterior side, the exterior side having a non-skid region comprised of polymer. The non-skid region functions to increase the coefficient of friction of the exterior side at the lower surface of the container.
The container also may provide a coefficient of friction which is at least about 0.4. In some cases, the container provides a polymer with a metallocene catalyzed polyolefin elastomer. In some applications, the polymer is applied to the container as a hot melt bead. The container also may be comprised of a film. In some embodiments, the polymer may be an elastomeric foam. In other embodiments, the polymer is a latex rubber.
The container also may provide a tri-block copolymer on its lower surface for increasing frictional resistance. The container also may be provided in which the polymer is a poly(styrene-co-ethylene butylene-co-styrene) tri-block copolymer. A system for dispensing tissues also is available for providing an increase in frictional resistance upon the surface of an object. The system may include a container, wherein the container has walls defining a container cavity. Further, the cavity includes tissues positioned within the container cavity. In another system of the invention, the lower surface of the container is adapted for supporting the container in an upright position. The lower surface further comprises an interior side and an exterior side.
In many embodiments, the container comprises a non-skid surface adapted for increasing the friction between the exterior side of the lower surface of the container and the object. The system also may include a non-skid surface comprising a polymeric material that is mounted upon the exterior side of the lower surface of the container. In some embodiments, the system provides an adhesive upon the exterior side of the lower surface of the container. Sometimes, a removable layer is applied which serves to protect the adhesive until a later time at which the adhesive is exposed and secured to the object. A system also is provided in which the adhesive is a low tack adhesive.